Sky Squid (Super Smash Mobs)
The Sky Squid is a kit in Super Smash Mobs. It's a gem kit that requires 3000 gems to purchase, the cheapest kit in Super Smash Mobs, along with the Enderman. Stats Damage 6.0 (Above Average) Armor: 5.0 (Average) (Full Chain Armor without Helmet) Knock-back Taken: 150% (Middle Weight) Health Regeneration: 0.25 (Average) Attributes Sky Squid has both decent close combat and ranged combat status, well known also for its utilities, and its movement. The three skills it has are Ink Shotgun, Super Squid and Fish Flurry, related to water, marine life and real life squids. Super Squid's invincibility and 1-second flying takes the squid up and makes the squid invincible to all damage, very useful for escaping attacks. Ink Shotgun does high damage and knockback, and has a short cooldown, but makes up for this with short range and predictability. Fish Flurry is a unique move, doing high damage to people who touch the AoE which is created. Sky Squid may be a decent combat mob, but its rather low armour and big hitbox make a squid easy to hit with projectiles. Squid's projectiles are very ineffective at far range, as its projectiles tend to collide with each other. This makes range-based mobs such as Skeletons and Zombies dangerous to the Sky Squid. Overall, Squid is a very decent mob. Squid's abilities work best mid-range, so not too close and not too far away. Its reliable close ranged projectile is good, doing blindness and rarely extreme damage. However, it has a hard time shooting over a distance with the projectile's collision bug and hard time spacing itself away from other mobs. Abilities The Sky Squid is equipped with a Sword, Axe, Shovel, and Compass. Sword Move - Super Squid , This ability is used when you right click and hold on your iron sword. For as long as you hold or until the ability runs out, you fly through the air and become invulnerable to any sort of attacks against you. An interesting counter to this ability is the Sir. Sheep Kit, which can launch a wool mine in front of you to prevent you from flying through it. It is the squid's primary recovery move and lasts for 1 second of flight. It may not seem that long but it is generally very effective. Not only that, but it can also be used for other utilities. The invincibility is usually seen as the best part of this move, which is useful against AoE attacks, or against high-power moves, such as the Iron Golem's Seismic Slam or the Creeper's Explosion. Axe Move - Ink Shotgun , When you right click your iron axe, 7 ink sacs will instantly shoot out in front of you, trailing white smoke behind them. .Each pellet deals 1.725 damage, so a total damage of 12.075 if all pellets were to hit their target. (Which almost never happens) This ability inflicts very high damage and knockback, a good ability for countering kits with low armor, such as Zombie, Wolf and Chicken. It is Somewhat impractical for edge-guarding, despite the pellets having decent knockback. Shovel Move - Fish Flurry Right Click the spade while looking at a block and the surrounding area will have water particles appear from the ground. Soon, dropped items of marine life (Cod, Salmon, Pufferfish and Clownfish) will spurt in a 5x5x5 radius of where you clicked. (Requires a 1-second warm up to summon fish), each fish deals 2 damage and knockback to enemies, but if an enemy gets caught in it, it is generally difficult to escape. The ability lasts 4 seconds, and it has a ridiculous 16 seconds cooldown to balance it. If it is placed at the right time on a Smash crystal, It can almost guarantee that the squid will get it, as no one but the squid can access it without being damaged and knocked back. Smash Crystal - Storm Squid , , When activating by clicking on the Nether Star, the weather will change to rain. You will be able to fly (like in creative mode, not super squid) and shoot powerful bolts of lightning every second. This is generally a very overpowered Smash Crystal as you are invincible during the entire duration of the attack, and can strike any player with lightning easily. The only way a player can escape is by hiding until the ability runs out. (Or if the ability runs out when the squid is hovering above a void, causing them to fall to their death) Trivia * Sky Squid may be inspired by SkyDoesMinecraft. As its name implies '''Sky '''Squid, it could be a near reference to Sky's arch-nemesis, Squids. However, it is more likely that it was named this way to avoid disputes about how squids need water to survive. (Being described as a 'Sky Squid' suggests that it can survive in the air) Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Super Smash Mobs Gem kits Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs kits